The present disclosure generally relates to methods and systems for testing and diagnosing malfunctions in an operational apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to methods and systems for testing and diagnosing malfunctions in a cooling or heating apparatus.
There are tens of millions of liquid dispensers currently in use. Many of them are returned a reconditioning or repair. In North America, many home appliance manufacturers and distributors are facing severe problem dealing with these returns. The problems generally relate to testing and diagnosing malfunctions in the liquid dispenser, which can be very time consuming and labor intensive.